Advice?
by roxasandsora
Summary: Kagome and Sango are best friends and going through seriously hard times. think you got any advice for them? OOC, no parings, all is throughly explained in the first chapter. Warning: this could get ugly. Sango's a goth while Kagome's a Metal-head. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Meet our Characters

**Advice?**

**Ch:1 -- Meet our Characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... I'm not sure if we'll be using any OCs.**

**Warning: Theise are real life situations that have actually happened. THIS. IS. NOT. FAKE.**

* * *

_Hey there people out in Internet-land! This is Chaos writing this. _

_If you can't remember, for the past while, CC and I have put our stories on hold for a large number of reasons. Well, I think it's time we got a little advice form you, our wonderful readers._

_So you can better understand our current situations, I've decided to make an Inuyasha fanfic of our lives. (and don't get mad at me, I asked CC first to see if she was OK with this.)_

_The 2 main characters will be Sango and Kagome. Sango will be taking my place, and Kagome will be taking CCs. So here's a little background on our 2 main characters:_

_**Sango:**_ Currently a 16 year old (turning 17 in about 3 months) grade 12 goth in a Catholic high-school, Sango's at school life is going pretty well, her problem is her at home life.

Her brother is an inconcederate jackass, she can't have a civilized conversation with her father anymore and her mom's going through hard times too.

Sango's dad is a perfectionist. He's constantly complaining about all Sango's imperfections, for example: Sango's toes are deformed. She was born like that and it will never change (as in get better or worse) no matter what is tried because the bones are oddly shaped. Her father can't seem to except this and is constantly groaning about it and nagging Sango to "straighten her toes" which eventually leads to the two of them screaming at each other and Sango's brother adding in his two cents just because he's in the room.

So far, two of her grandparents have died, leaving her with one left who lives on the other side of the world. Her cousin who was the same age as her brother died suddenly(in his grade 8 year, before he could graduate), her aunt got hit by a car. Her other cousin is a drug addict and high-school drop out who's mom is faker then a 3 dollar bill and scammed everything her grandma left behind for herself (you don't wanna know how). Kagome's mom has breast cancer and all Kagome's problems are worrying her to new heights.

Kagome and Sango have been best friends since Kagome was born and only recently they've started sharing thoughts at random moments.

**_Kagome:_** Just turned 15 and is a grade 10 metal-head at a preppy, sporty public high-school. Her dad works the night-shift at a chocolate factory and her mom is recovering from breast cancer.

Kagome's parents don't approve of wearing black nail polish or a band shirt Sango got her for her birthday. Her mom is loosing her mind and her and her sister do the majority of the work around the house along with their elder half brother and aunt. But her problem's are mostly at school.

At the moment, Kagome is the only "Dark" (as in goth, punk, rocker, metal-head, anything along those lines) person at the school. With the exception of another girl she met, but Kagome doesn't feel this girl counts as "Dark" because her taste in music is much weaker then Kagome's, Sango's, Souten's(Kagome's little sister), and Ayame's (Sango's rocker friend from school and the only one of Sango's friends from school to actually meet Kagome and Souten).

Kagome only has one friend at her school with her, Yuka. Unfortunately, Yuka's also the fakest of Kagome's friends. Yuka is close minded most of the time and is starting to want to fit in with the rest of the students.

This is only known because at Kagome's birthday, while Kagome wasn't in the room, Sango had had her headphones (the big kind) in her ears but wasn't listening to anything. She had overheard Yuka asking Eri and Ayumi if they actually wanted to have a life. That party was also the first time Ayame actually got to meet Kagome's other friends. When Sango talked to Ayame the Monday after the party, Ayame told her that she could notice Yuka's fakeness.

Eri and Ayumi are as close to Kagome as Yuka is but unconsciously and unintentionally always end up ditching Kagome. Eri and Ayumi go to the arts high school near Kagome's. They all notice Yuka's changing.

That isn't Kagome's only problem. There is a boy that Kagome knew in elementary school, Inuyasha.

He's younger then Kagome and has a girlfriend. he just started grade nine at the same high school as Kagome.

He and Kagome used to be friends in elementary school, until he started guessing that Kagome liked him. He started acting like a jerk to her and later asked Kagome if she liked him, to which Kagome replied she **_USED_** to.

Now that they're back in the same high school, Inuaysha's being as bipolar as ever. ignoring her some days, hating her guts other days and sometimes, actually being nice to her. If he could just make up his mind, Kagome would be able to accept that as closure. But he can't, what can you do?

_Ouch, right? _

_Anyway, you might have noticed that I mixed up the relationships between the characters. I only did it so that the character's personality would match the person who's place they'll be taking. _

_Most of the characters will be out of character. Again, this is so they can match who they are in real life. _

_There will be no parings in this story._

_I'll be posting the chapters as something happens so there really is no point in begging for the next chapter. _

_Remember, theise characters need advice on what to do! Please help!_


	2. Chapter 2: Lovestruck

**

* * *

**

**Advice?**

**Chapter 2: Lovestruck.**

**Disclaimer: I currently don't own any of the characters in this story.**

_Hey, People! It's Chaos again. I'd like to say thanks to... uh... Mizuki Assasin of the Mist... Woah, cool name! _

_I've tried explaining to my dad, but then he goes all depressed, forgets for a while, then next time he sees my toes, it starts up all over again. As for my brother, I've tried... _

_and as for CC, well... her problem just got worse not too long ago..._

_This chapter is mostly an MSN conversation between Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and another of Sangos friends from school, Kanna. Kanna has been through lots of relationships that have gone up in flames... correction, bloddy flames. just so you know;

* * *

_

_Kagome= **Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much**_

_Sango= **Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_

_Ayame= **Hell is the possibility of sanity**_

_Kanna= **Man cannot make a worm, yet he will make gods by the dozen**_

Inuyasha is in grade 9

Kagome, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are in the 10th grade

Ayame, Shiori, Rin and Kikyo are in gr. 11

and Sango, Kagura and Kanna are in grade 12.

Kagura and Rin are sisters. one year apart. they hate each other.

Kikyo loves the disney stars. Ayame, Shiori, Rin, Sango, Kagura, and Kanna all hate her for it. she's kinda REALLY annoying and stalks them alot. Ayame and Sango make their hate for Kikyo's obsession loud and clear... by talking about a story to kill and torture them all in!

* * *

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** has just signed in.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ has just signed in.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die **_says:  
Hey Kaggy-kins!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
hi Song-o!

_**Hell is the possibility of sanity **_has just signed in.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
Yame!

_**Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much**_ says:  
hey Aya!

_**Hell is the possibility of sanity**_ says:  
hey guys!

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
Kags, Yuka said somthing at your party.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
What?

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
She asked them if she actually wanted to have a life... or somthing like that.  
And Aya said that she could see Yuka fakeness... Or somthing like that. Was that right Aya?

_**Hell is the possibility of sanity**_ says:  
Uhh... I think.... Sounds right.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
I'm worried Kags, this could end really badly................... Wow, I feel numb.

_**Hell is the possibility of sanity**_ says:  
Hey Song, what happened after I left? I know that you and Shiori were still posing for Kagura's pictures for her photography class and Kanna was babysitting Rin on her time out for almost pushing you down the stairs, but what happened after I left?

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
I got into a fight with Rin...

_**Hell is the possibility of sanity**_ says:  
Really? Why?

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
Oh, I don't know, I didn't get enough sleep last night, I'm having a bad day, she wouldn't stop pissing me off... Oh, and I'm on my period.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Lol, really? What happened?

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
She hit me for no reason, I hit her back because I always get even, then she hit me, I hit her, she almost pushed me down a flight of stairs, I hit her harder, she hit me, I wacked her with my bag, she poured dead grass into my hair, I got really pissed and called her a bitch, and she finally realized I wasn't playing a game and I was actually mad at her.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
LOLZ!!

_**Hell is the possibility of sanity**_ says:  
ROFLOL! Did Kagura kill her?

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
not yet... Rin needs to stop hanging around Kikyo. Its making her more annoying then usual!

_**Hell is the possibility of sanity**_ says:  
Guyz, I is gotsa go nowz. BYE!!!!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
C ya Aya!

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
Later Yame!

_**Hell is the possibility of sanity**_ has just logged off.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
I'm sooooo sorry about this Kaggy.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
It's OK Song.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
NO IT'S NOT!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Yes it is, I've been going through this shit since grade 8.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
.......... Really? I forgot.... sorry! (XD) Wait... I remember how you told me youve been going through this with Eri and Yuka, how they kinda forget that your there........ Am I forgetting somthing? Who else did you go through this kind of shit with?

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Eri, Yuka, and Inuyasha.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
?????????....................Inuyasha?

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
You remember who he is right?

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
...................... Kinda..............................

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
I first met him in grade 8.....

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
OH! Is this crush guy?

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Yeah! he spoke to me again today, but then he ignored me... But then he talked to me again!

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
KAGOME! DAMNIT! DON'T LET THIS BOY DO THIS TO YOU! TELL HIM OFF!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Well what am I supposed to do?

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
He's not the type of person that you can be direct with.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
And why the hell not?

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Okay, imagine this.  
You're in a car thats hanging on the edge of a cliff.  
One small move can make you fall.  
You're scared as shit right now but you're still alive.  
You can choose to make a move and try to get out but that may end up killing you.  
Moving one way may make you fall while the other will get you to safety or both of them make you fall or both of them make you safe.  
My options are currently to ignore him or confront him.  
And honestly i'm just so scared that he'll stop talking to me.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
This is why I usually do the talking for the two of us, isin't it? Damn.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
I just dont want him to ignore me.

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
Kago...

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
You know, he looks at me in a weird way, the way he looks at me is as if I am not even worth considering giving a shit about, but at the same time, like i'm the biggest bitch in the world.  
................ Its because... No matter how much it hurts when he ignores me or looks at me like that, I feel all happy again when he talks to me even to say hi.  
Sango...  
I think...  
I think I love him!

_**Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die**_ says:  
Kagome, you don't love him. It's just a crush.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
I've been considering it for 2 years Sango!

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
I don't know...

_**Man cannot make a worm, yet he will make gods by**_ **_the dozen_** has just signed in.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Kandi! Kaggy, this is Kanna. Kandi, this is Kagome! (XP)

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Hey there.

_**Man cannot make a worm, yet he will make gods by**_ **_the dozen_** says:  
Hi.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Hey, how'd you get stuck with Kandi? It's not exactly close to Kanna.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Kanna, Conna, Connie, Kandi!............... And she kept on whining to Kagura to buy her candy... It was funny though!

_**Man cannot make a worm, yet he will make gods by**_ **_the dozen_** says:  
Kagura let you take home the leftover pop, didn't she?

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
YEAH!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Shit, she's hyper.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
(XP) Meanies!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
AAAAAAAAnywayz, where were we?

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
You just said you love him.

_**Man cannot make a worm, yet he will make gods by**_ **_the dozen_** says:  
??????? I'm lost.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
I'll fill ya in on anouter page. BRB Kaggs!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Alritie then, don't take too long!

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
No worries Kagz, It won't take dat long.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
BAK!

_**Man cannot make a worm, yet he will make gods by**_ **_the dozen_** says:  
OMG.... I'm so sorry. But your can't know if its really love or not, your too young.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Does love have an age?

_**Man cannot make a worm, yet he will make gods by**_ **_the dozen_** says:  
Actually yes.  
Kidding.  
LOL.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
HAHA! LOL Kandi!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Not funny.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Sorry Kagome.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
You don't meen that, do you?

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Maybe (:D)

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Typical...

_**Man cannot make a worm, yet he will make gods by**_ **_the dozen_** says:  
Sango said she told you about all my past relationships, so I think I know what I'm talking about when I say it's just a crush.  
SHIT! My brother's here! I gotta go! Later!

_**Man cannot make a worm, yet he will make gods by**_ **_the dozen_** has just signed out.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Sango? What was that she said about her brother?

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Kanna's big brother is an abusive asshole who might be in a gang. Kanna's mom isin't exactly mentally well enough to take care of Kanna and her Dad is never home. That leaves Kanna with her brother. Kagura and I keep telling her to report him or somthing, but she won't.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Shit...

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Yeah...

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Sango?

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Yeah, Kag?

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
How mad would you be if I slit my wrists?

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
On the way home, i've had this urge to cut my wrist. Just to see myself bleed.  
On the joint of my wrist. Just under my palm. Right on top of that big vain.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
KAGOME! DON'T YOU EVER THINK SOMTHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
You and Yuka'd be pissed and compleetly freeze me out. I don't even know what'd Eri'd do.  
No... I don't want to actually die, maybe my palm instead.... The center of my palm........

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Oh, I'd do more then freeze you out! I would compleetely avoid you in all ways possible and when I did see you, I'd be yelling and screaming the whole time! And don't think I won't tell the adults because if this gets that bad, God Help Me I Will!  
God fucking damnit, thanks a lot, I'm crying now!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Song, don't cry...

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
What the fuck do you expect me to do? Laugh?! My best friend for almost all my life is turning suicidal and you expect me NOT TO CRY?!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
I knew I shouldn't have told you. I don't care if I hurt my self, but I don't want to hurt you.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
What are you? Stupid?! Kag, if you purposely cut yourself, that WILL hurt me.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
I know that. That's why I'm not actually going to do it.

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
You better not!

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
I won't! I won't!

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Anyways, I gotta go Kagz.

**_Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much_** says:  
Kay Song, C ya!

**_Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die_** says:  
Later!

* * *

_So, to summarize what they talked about, Sango and Ayame were telling Kagome about the fakeness that they noticed in Yuka. _

_Sango complained about annoying friends. Kagome realized she loves Inuyasha (or, at least she THINKS she loves him.) _

_Kanna tried to convince Kagome that she don't really love inuyasha but didn't get much time to do very much conivncing. _

_Sango explained Kanna's at home situation to Kagome. _

_And Kagome's going suicidal which is freaking out Sango. _

Chaos: Isin't our lives so messed? Anywayz, leave advice or comments in the reviews or whatever. I'm already working on the next chapter. Which will be the first of the snapshots chapters. I'll explain in the next chapter. Laterz!

* * *


End file.
